


Hellfire

by Fireismyelement97



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018), Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018) RPF
Genre: F/M, and whoever is responsible for nick's sacrifice can fight me, i can't wait for part 3, like right now, nick needs to be rescued NOW
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-01-12 22:13:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18455657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fireismyelement97/pseuds/Fireismyelement97
Summary: Sabrina and her friends go into hell to rescue Nick from Satan.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't proof this super close, I was tired after work. Sorry about any typos.

Sabrina Spellman was at a booth in Dr. Cerberos’ café with her friends, Harvey, Roz and Theo. Salem was lounging on a nearby bookshelf. They had just become crusaders against evil, protectors of the mortal world. 

“Let’s go to hell and get my boyfriend back.” 

Three pairs of eyes met hers with astonishment and fear, but most importantly with conviction. When they all agreed to go, even Salem, Sabrina grinned. She hardly dared believe it, but they might just succeed in bringing Nick back. 

And she desperately needed Nick home with her again. She never got the chance to tell him she loved him too. She had always been too scared to trust him enough to admit and then later, too betrayed. If she never told him, she wasn’t sure she could live with herself because Nick needed to know, he deserved to know. 

Over the next couple of hours, they made a plan to enter hell. It required research, a lot of it. Just because Sabrina was sort of friends with Lilith didn’t mean it wasn’t still dangerous to enter hell. Because it was and more than one of its demons had tried to kill her in the past. The second step, was gathering any weapons they might need, as well as supplies magical and mortal. Finally, Sabrina would have to cook up some kind of spell to keep Harvey, Roz and Theo’s absence from Baxter High a secret and hide it from their parents. 

“It’s not like I can tell my dad I’m going to hell to save a warlock conjurer,” Roz said. 

Sabrina smiled. “I think I have just the thing.” 

“Oh, no Brina, I don’t like that smile,” Harvey said looking at her with scepticism. 

They might have saved the world together yet Harvey unfortunately still didn’t trust her the way he used to. She understood, but it still stung. 

“It’s nothing dangerous. Scout’s honor.” 

Theo was the only person there that didn’t look distrustful. Sabrina tried not to dwell on that. A lot had happened and they were well on their way to returning to the way things used to be. However, there was no denying the ramifications of bringing Tommy back to life still weighed on each of them. 

Salem meowed and Sabrina looked at him. 

“You’ve been to Hell before?” Sabrina whispered. 

Salem meowed again. 

“That’s good to know,” Sabrina said turning her lips down and cocking her head to the side. “Never know when we might need an expert on this trip.” 

“I’ll say,” Theo said, but he was smiling and that was reassuring. 

Sabrina was surprised again, not for the first time how brave Theo was. And it also struck her how blind she had been not see it before and then she realized, Theo had grown braver the longer the madness in Greendale had been going on. 

“Great. We’ll meet at my house in the morning and we’ll depart at dawn.” 

Harvey still looked like he wasn’t sure, but he wasn’t running away. Then again, he had stood at the gates of hell ready to fight the demon hordes. If he could do that then he was more than ready to do this. 

Sabrina grinned as she walked out of Dr. Cerberus with her friends. They had defeated the Devil and now they were ready for another adventure. A rush of anticipation went through her. If they didn’t all die in the process, she would have Nick back by the time this was over. 

Nick, just the thought of him made her want to cry. But she shook her head and stood up straighter. 

“I’m taking Roz and Theo home, do you and Salem need a ride, Brina?” Harvey asked when they all stood in front of his pickup truck. 

Sabrina smiled fondly at her friends. “No thanks. Salem and I have our own ride.” 

Salem hopped into her arms. Sabrina waved, snapped her fingers and twirled on her heel. While she spun, she used her new magic the kind that didn’t require words and casting. She called it forth by willing into existence and felt herself travel through space until she landed on her front porch. 

She opened the door and Salem jumped out of her arms. He ran ahead of her into the house. Normally, she would have gone to bed however, if she was going to rescue Nick she needed to get a jump on her reading. 

As quietly as she could so as not to disturb the coven, who were still recuperating from their poisoning in the library, she picked some books off the shelf and went upstairs to her room. 

Salem was already there, he was sleeping on her window sill. She sat down and started with the Satanic bible. 

XXX 

Sabrina was in the entrance to the mine’s. She had just crossed the threshold. The mine was pitch black except for the glow of fire coming from the mine entrance. The hairs at the nape of her neck stood on end and the uncomfortable feeling that she wasn’t alone came over her. 

A dark figure was slowly coming toward her. It had horns. 

It couldn’t be – not him, not again. 

Sabrina wanted to run away or scream, but she stood rooted to the ground and her throat was constricted. 

The figure kept coming closer and a feeling of dread and fear filled her. It grew stronger and stronger with each step he took toward her. 

The dark figure emerged from the mines. It had horns and she gasped when she saw his face. 

“Nick?” she gasped. “Nick is that?” 

But it couldn’t be. How could it. He had the same horns as Lucifer did in his goat form. 

The figure changed. What stood in front of her then was the dark lord himself. But when he opened his mouth to speak, it wasn’t his voice. 

“Spellman is that you? Help me, Spellman.” 

“Nick!” she exclaimed. “It is you! I need you to be strong, don’t give up hope. I’m coming to rescue you.” 

“You can’t, Spellman. It’s too dangerous. He still wants you. I can feel it.” 

“Nick! I -” 

 

 

“Sabrina love?” a soft voice said from the doorway. Sabrina jerked awake and looked up at her aunt Hilda, who was hovering in the doorway. “Oh, dear did you spend all night reading?” 

Still groggy from sleep, Sabrina looked around. She was lying on her bed surrounded by books. She felt something nagging at the corner of her mind. That dream – something about the dream. 

Had she dreamt about Nick? 

“I did.” 

“But why?” 

Aunt Hilda looked so worried Sabrina realized it would be futile to lie to her. Besides, how could she lie when all her aunts did was support her and love her? 

“Because I have to rescue Nick.” 

“Oh sweetheart, I’m afraid that isn’t possible.” 

“There has to be a way!” Sabrina said sitting up. “There just has to be.” 

Salem meowed in agreement. 

Aunt Hilda’s expression was so soft and gentle and full of pity it almost broke her. 

“Love, I know you want to believe that, but it isn’t possible. Nick bound himself to the dark lord and if he ever unbinds him the world is doomed. We all are. The dark lord will never let you go after what we did to him.” 

“It’s Nick,” Sabrina said with feeling. “He is always there for me when I need him. Always. No questions asked and now he needs me. I have to try, I just do.” 

Aunt Hilda sighed. “I know better than to think I can change your mind once you’ve set it, but at least tell me what you are playing.” 

“Harvey, Theo, Roz and I are going to go into hell. We’re going to find another way to bind the dark lord and I am getting my boyfriend back.” 

Salem hissed. 

“And Salem is coming with us,” Sabrina amended. “But there is something you can help me with.” 

“Anything,” Aunt Hilda said immediately. 

“I need your help with a confunding spell.” 

“A confunding spell? What in heaven for?” 

“To confuse people so that Harvey, Roz and Theo’s absence isn’t noted by the town.” 

“Oh dear,” aunt Hilda fretted, wringing her hands. “I suppose that would do the trick so long as you make it back before it wears off.” 

Sabrina smiled and hoped it wasn’t as tense as she felt. Confunding spells did tend to wear off and she knew at the most it would hold for a month. Yet a month should be more than enough time unless they all died. A thought she would not give room to. They were all going to return to Greendale and that included Nick. 

“We will be.” 

“Well best come along then. Time for breakfast. All your friends from school are here. Zelda was wondering why they were all here at dawn.” 

Sabrina checked her watch. She was the one that was late. And it had been her idea. Not off to the best start, but it didn’t matter. She had learned everything she needed. She stuffed her books in a backpack and went downstairs with Aunt Hilda. 

Her mortal friends were in the kitchen with her aunt Zelda and what remained of the Church of Night. Dorcus and Agatha were drinking coffee by the window. They looked drawn and strange without makeup and with their hair down. Like the other coven members they still looked sick, but like they were getting better. 

Sabrina shot them a tentative smile, which they returned. That was a relief. Sabrina had never wanted to be at odds with the Weird Sisters. 

Sabrina sat down with Harvey, Roz and Theo. Aunt Zelda joined them with a tea cup in one hand and a lit cigarette in the other. Thankfully, she was back in her normal clothes. Seeing her in that gold dress with the flowers – looking like a Stepford wife had been disconcerting. Even more so learning what Father Blackwood had done to her. Sabrina couldn’t even begin to fathom how horrible that must have been. 

“So Sabrina, your school chums were just telling me about your latest plan. I must say it is a hairbrained scheme if I ever heard one, but -” her lips twisted into a wry yet approving smile. “If anyone can pull it off, it’s you. You defeated Lucifer Morningstar.” 

Sabrina exhaled in relief. 

“Thank you auntie Z for your confidence in me.” 

“Yes, well do not mistake that for blind faith,” aunt Zelda drawled. “I expect you to be cautious and to take your familiar with you.” 

Salem hissed. 

“His name is Salem, auntie Z.” 

Aunt Zelda rolled her eyes. “Honestly,” she scoffed. 

Aunt Hilda bustled over, pouring tea for all her friends. She smiled broadly at all of them, but it lingered longer on Harvey than on either Roz or Theo. 

“Lovely to see you all again, Roz, Theo, Harvey.” 

Sabrina’s eyes narrowed in suspicion. Was it her imagination or was aunt Hilda trying to nudge her back to Harvey in her own way? 

“Thank you for the tea,” Theo said politely. 

“Thank you. It smells delicious,” Roz said sniffing her tea. “Chamomile?” 

“With just a dash of mint and rosemary,” aunt Hilda replied. “I grow it in my garden, love. Now Sabrina, I know I can’t talk you out of this my darling however, I have to ask is Nicholas worth all of this trouble?” 

“Have you seen his shoulders?” aunt Zelda said exhaling a puff of smoke. 

Sabrina grinned and bit back a laugh. “I owe it to Nick. He’d never leave me behind and I won’t leave him.” 

“Yes, but love have you really thought about who you are walking into hell for?” 

“Yes, I have and I love him, aunties.” 

“Nicholas Scratch is a first class warlock, who has defied Satan himself for our Sabrina,” aunt Zelda said. “Whatever other flaws he might have, he has proven himself worthy of the mantle of the next high priestess of Night’s boyfriend.” 

“Next high priestess?” Sabrina raised an eyebrow. 

“Yes, next,” aunt Zelda said in that regal way she had. “As I am the current high priestess, I am going to nominate you as my successor.” 

“That’s wonderful. Congratulations, auntie Z.” 

“Congratulations,” her friends murmured mimicking her. 

But Sabrina could tell none of them actually knew what the position entailed. Which Theo confirmed with his next words. 

“What’s a high priestess?” 

“Precisely what it sounds like,” aunt Zelda replied coolly. 

“Theo my love,” aunt Hilda said gently. “It’s similar to a priest’s role in the Catholic church. They are responsible for their Church of Night. Spiritually naturally and also a leader. And our high priestess is also headmistress of the Academy of Unseen Arts.” 

“Cool,” Theo nodded and had some tea. 

Once again, Sabrina was impressed by how well Theo handled all aspects of being a witch. Out of all her friends, Theo had accepted her the easiest and handled all of the weirdness that came with it just as readily. He never lost fate in Sabrina even when Sabrina doubted herself. 

“So the school isn’t closed without Father Blackwood?” Sabrina asked. 

“Of course it is,” aunt Zelda replied. “Though I confess with several members of the faculty and the students dead as well as Ambrose leaving with Prudence, it will be challenging. Fortunately, your aunt Hilda has generously offered to help teach.” 

“Oh, well you know, family,” aunt Hilda tittered with a pleasant smile. “Have some biscuits, loves.” 

Aunt Hilda offered them a tray of biscuits. Sabrina and her friends accepted them. 

“What do you mean Ambrose left?” 

“You didn’t hear?” Agatha and Dorcus said in unison. They came over to the table and sat down. 

“They went to kill Father Blackwood.” 

“And bring back the babies.” 

“But Ambrose didn’t even say goodbye.” 

“He left you this, darling.” 

Aunt Hilda produced a heavy manila envelope. She opened it and found a letter inside as well as a little voodoo doll that resembled Ambrose. Sabrina grinned and poked at it affectionately. Next, she opened the letter from Ambrose. 

 

Dear cousin, 

I am sorry I just left however, we are in a bit of a hurry as Father Blackwood will not be easy to find. Likely, he will be even more difficult to kill. Fear not cousin as Prudence and I are well armed (I saw to that). I will see you when we return victorious with baby Laticia and baby Judas (Prudence has decided he should have a new name and I agree). 

Now, onto whatever hairbrained scheme I’m sure you are concocting to rescue Nick from Lucifer. I know you cousin and don’t bother to lie, you would do anything for the people you love. Just as I know you, cousin, I know you love Nicholas. So go rescue him, but I leave you with this Voodoo doll of myself. Use it to summon me, if you are ever in need of me or perhaps a rescue? I’m kidding, of course. We both know you can rescue yourself. 

Best of luck to you and lots of love, 

 

Ambrose 

 

Sabrina read the letter twice and by the second time, she was laughing. It was just so typical of Ambrose to know exactly what her next move would be. 

“Is this a Voodoo doll?” Roz asked as she and Theo examined Ambrose’s doll. 

“Yes, Ambrose gave it to me to summon him.” 

“How peculiar, let me see it.” 

Aunt Zelda held her hand out. Roz gave her the doll. She examined it clinically and passed it to aunt Hilda. 

“Oh, yes, it’s not an ordinary Voodoo doll. It has enchantments on it,” aunt Hilda said with a fluttering laugh. 

“Yes, I should think it is impervious to harm. You won’t be able to use it to harm Ambrose in any way.” 

“So it’s true then? The Voodoo doll thing in the movies really works?” Roz asked her face alight with curiosity. 

“Yes.” 

“Awesome!” 

“Of course it works, mortal,” Dorcas said in airy tones. 

“How else could we have collapsed the mine and killed the witch hunter?” Agatha chimed in. She gave Harvey a snotty look. 

Sabrina got to her feet, boiling with rage. 

“If either of you go anywhere near Harvey or his father, we’ll be repeating the end of that problem. Except this time, you won’t come back to life Dorcus.” 

“Enough girls,” aunt Zelda said raising a hand just in time to stop Dorcus and Agatha from doing whatever they were going to do next. 

Agatha and Dorcus crossed their eyes, scowled at the girls and walked away. 

“They are so creepy,” Harvey whispered. 

“Totally,” Roz agreed. 

“Yeah,” Theo said. 

Sabrina sighed. She had to agree the Weird Sisters were a little unnerving. But Prudence’s words still weighed her down. She had said Sabrina had never truly been their friend and she guessed, she was right. She could have put more effort into backing the Weird Sisters, they way they had her back during the contest for Top Boy. And she wanted to try to make that right so she figured the best course of action was to stay silent. 

Not that it mattered if either Agatha or Dorcus made a move against any of her friends, she wouldn’t hesitate to do whatever she needed to do to protect them. 

“We should cast the spell aunties.” 

“Are you sure about this? Confunding charms can be a little tricky, love.” 

“I’m sure,” Sabrina told her aunt Hilda. 

“Then we had best get cracking. Confunding charms take a little time as well.” 

A few minutes later, Sabrina was standing in the greenhouse with her aunties as well as her friends. Her mortal friends weren’t going to participate in the spellcasting obviously, but they were going to observe. Besides, she needed some of their blood for the spell to take effect. 

Aunt Hilda got out three plants with purple and red leaves. She, aunt Zelda and Sabrina each dug their hands into the dirt of each their potted plant. 

“Of this soil take this boil, make it go, hide it true.” 

They repeated the chant three times before removing their hands from the dirt. Then Sabrina took the vial of frog spawn and sprinkled it over the pot before passing it along. Next, she added a few dried herbs and set the plant on fire. She drew out an athame and cut Theo’s hand while her aunties did the same to Roz and Harvey. She let Theo’s blood drip onto the plan. 

“With this blood seal this casting, let this person leave nothing lasting.” 

Sabrina released Theo’s hand and passed her a band aid. 

“Is that it?” Theo asked. 

“That’s it,” aunt Hilda confirmed. “Now, we just wait for the plants to burn down to a crisp.” 

As it turned out these particular plants were some of aunt Hilda’s sturdier magical plants. It was nearly two hours before the plants had burned down to a crisp. 

Once they had burned down, they finished packing and set off for the mines in Harvey’s truck. It was a Sunday morning so the mines were closed. Ever since the accident and Mr Kinkle had sobered up (thanks to her eggnog) he had stopped work on Sundays. Harvey hadn’t said anything about it, but Sabrina had in inkling it was Mr Kinkle’s way of honoring Tommy’s memory. 

They got all of the supplies out of the truck and stood in front of the entrance. Salem sat down outside of the entrance and stared at her. He flicked his tail back and forth. He meowed a warning at her. 

“Of course, I know this is a bad plan,” Sabrina said feeling her patience begin to slip. 

She wished people would stop telling her that. She already knew it was a stupid plan and it would probably get them all killed. But Nick had sacrificed himself for her, he had saved the world and he was worth the risk. 

Salem meowed again, louder this time. 

“I know. We’ll be careful.” 

Salem ran ahead into the shadows. He twisted into his goblin form. He clung to the mine entrance with his long claws, hiding partially in the shadows. Sabrina glanced over her shoulder and saw her friends were busy checking their backpacks. Probably just as well. She didn’t know how well they would handle the news that Salem wasn’t a cat, he was a goblin spirit. 

“Sabrina,” Salem said in that voice she recognized from that first day they met. “How are you going to open the gates of hell? They don’t open for just anyone.” 

Sabrina smiled a secretive smile. “Oh, Salem. I’m not just anyone. I’m Lucifer Morningstar’s daughter. I’m sure they’ll open for me.” 

“Daughter of Lucifer Morningstar, is that how you want the world to see you?” 

“No, no,” Sabrina said shocked and appalled. “I am Lucifer’s biological daughter and I am going to exploit that.” she paused thinking of the best way to phrase what she wanted to say next. “However, I still consider myself Edward Spellman’s daughter.” 

“Good.” 

Salem slunk away into the shadows before reappearing at the mine entrance in his cat form. Sabrina studied him and not for the first time, she wondered what Salem knew. Sometimes, he seemed so much like an ordinary cat, she forgot he was a goblin, who had shapeshifted. 

“Salem, how old are you?” Sabrina asked as she walked into the mine with him. 

Theo, Harvey and Roz were behind them, discussing how to use a shotgun. Sabrina had left the weapons to them because she knew with her new magic, she wouldn’t need them. 

Meow. 

“Only a little over half a millennia? You call that young do you?” she asked wryly. “I don’t know if it’s because I’m half-mortal, but that sounds old to me.” 

Salem snorted, offended. 

“Oh, I’m sorry Salem. I didn’t mean it like that, you know that.” 

Salem purred in approval. 

“Uhm, Sabrina is your cat talking to you?” Roz asked. “I thought I heard him speak in a human voice when we were at the entrance. Or have my cunning visions just taken new form?” 

“No, I heard it too, Roz,” Theo said. 

“Salem can talk,” Sabrina said. “And I understand him when he is in his animal form, all witches and warlocks can communicate with familiars.” 

“Familiars? That is so cool!” Theo exclaimed. 

Sabrina grinned, but that feeling was short-lived when she realized they were getting a lot closer to the entrance to Hell. She could feel it in the air. 

“Did you say when he is in his animal form?” Harvey asked. “Are you saying Salem isn’t always a cat?” 

Salem meowed and flounced his tail. He went ahead of Sabrina, tail flicking side to side as he led the way. 

“Of course, Salem isn’t just a cat. He is a goblin, who has taken animal form. He and I entered a partnership. I protect him and he protects me. He’s actually saved my life more than once.” 

“Your cat is your bodyguard?” Harvey said sounding like he was struggling with the concept. “But I thought you said he was a stray? That day at the apple orchard?” 

“Oh, Harvey, I lied,” Sabrina sighed. “He had just saved my life from an attack.” 

“What?” 

“Well the scarecrow came to life and it attacked me. If Salem had been there so fast I would have died, but I couldn’t tell you that at the time so I just acted like he was a stray I found.” 

Salem ran ahead in the shadows. He twisted into his goblin form, hovering along the wall just as he had done that first time in her room. 

“I heard Sabrina calling in the woods, seeking a familiar, who wanted to be her equal. And I came drawn by her presence. Does that clear things up for you, Farm Boy?” 

“Farm Boy?” Harvey exclaimed. “Only Nick calls me that. Nick is that you?” 

“Salem!” Sabrina chastised. 

“I like the warlock Nicholas Scratch.” 

With that Salem returned to his cat form. 

A few minutes later, they were at the gates of hell. Sabrina, her friends and Salem all stared up at the gates of hell with apprehension. 

“Brina are you sure about this?” Harvey asked his voice filled with awe. “I mean not to second guess you, just are you sure?” 

Salem meowed as well. 

“Yes, I am sure and no Salem the flames of hell won’t kill us.” 

Meow. 

“How do I know? Because if they killed people just for entering hell then Nick is already dead. And he’s not – he just can’t be, alright?” 

Salem meowed and this time it was an apology. Sabrina smiled at him and scratched him behind his ears. 

She raised her hand toward the gates. She closed her eyes and drew her power forward. It was that same magic as she had used after the night at the church. It was different than ordinary witchcraft, it was like willing something into existence. So that’s what she did. She willed the gates to open for Sabrina Spellman, daughter of Lucifer Morningstar and listened to the doors creaking open. The sound sent a shiver down her spine.


	2. Chapter 2

The gates of hell slowly opened the noise from the doors opening was harrowing and sent a chill down Sabrina’s spine. A rush of hot air hit her full on in the face. 

When she opened her eyes, the doors were open. She was staring into a fiery red abyss. She took another deep breath to steel herself. She turned to her friends and gave them an uncertain look. 

“If anyone wants to back out, now is the time the time to do it because once we are in, it’s going to be a lot harder to get out and I won’t waste time taking anyone back here. My first priority is keeping us all alive and saving Nick.” 

No matter what I have to do, Sabrina thought. 

Before he had trapped the dark lord, Nick had told her, he loved her. And she hadn’t said it back. It haunted her, just like the memories of their dates. She could remember snuggling in his arms, his soft kisses and the way he always had her back. It didn’t matter how crazy her plan was, he had been there for her. And now it was her turn to be there for him. 

“Lead the way, Sabrina,” Roz said. 

Roz seemed different to now. Calmer now that she had her eyesight back and had learned to control the Cunning better too. Maybe it wasn’t calmness, more like confidence. Roz had always had that in spades, but she had been shaken when she became blind and when the cunning first started. Now she was back to herself. 

Sabrina turned back around and stepped into hell. Her first thought when she crossed the treshold was that it wasn’t as bad as she had imagined. Sure, it was a baren wasteland of desert. The sun was scorching hot and the air rippled around them like golden flames, but she had expected worse. 

Demons everywehre for a start. Maybe some mortal souls screaming in pain and terror, but there was none of that. 

The desert plain was completely empty except for the scorching heat. Yet she saw no blue flames. Wherever hellfire was located in the pit, it wasn’t here. 

Salem loped up next to her and meowed a warning. 

“I know Salem. Just because it looks empty, doesn’t mean it is.” 

Salem meowed again. 

“Which way?” she thought about it. “Well when I was reating Dante’s Unholy and Infernal Guide to hell, I got an idea, but I’m not sure if it’s a good one.” 

Salem’s meow was louder, more insistent now. 

“You don’t think Dante has merit?” her brow knit together as she studied Salem. “Then who would you suggest I use as a frame of reference?” 

“Faulkner? Faulkner has never been to hell, Salem.” 

Salem meowed impatiently. 

“Oh, sorry you meant Dorian Grey. Yes, I suppose I should have consulted him before I left however, I don’t trust him. And Oscar Wilde never wrote anything about actually being in hell as far as I know. Almost no one’s been to hell and back. Dante is the only one I know of.” 

Salem purred. 

“Yes, I know his records are incomplete. I’m considering his book more of a guide than an actual rulebook,” she told him as reassuringly as she could. “Okay, so according to Dante there are circles to hell and with each circle, we will get closer to Lilith’s inner circle, which is where I think Nick will be. And based on what I found, it’s a straight shot through each circle so we should keep going straight ahead.” 

Sabrina started walking and her friends followed. It wasn’t more than a few steps before her friends caught up with her. 

“Not to be that guy, Sabrina, but are you sure Nick will be by Lilith’s side?” 

“No, but it’s our best shot at locating him. And Lilith said she would take care of him, which leads me to believe he is with her.” 

“But is there a spell we can do? Maybe like a tracking spell?” Roz suggested. 

Theo nodded eagerly. 

“We could do a locator spell, but I read last night that spellwork is different in hell so I was thinking maybe we should try to avoid it?” 

“Different how?” Theo asked. 

“Less predictable and more dangerous.” 

“Like more dangerous than normal?” 

Sabrina grinned. She could understand Theo’s skepticism. So far most of the magic her friends had witnessed had gone wrong in one way or another. 

“Yeah, it’s a precise science, but sometimes if you miss a piece or act rashly things go wrong,” she grimaced. 

“Well we can use that as a last resort,” Roz said nodding. “If we get lost or turned around.” 

Sabrina nodded, but she wasn’t convinced she should use magic unless their lives were in danger. 

XXX 

Nick felt strange. There was something pushing at the back of his mind. It felt like magic yet not quite the same. It was forceful, it was like having someone screaming at the back of his mind. 

Nick looked around and didn’t recognize his surroundings. It took him a while to remember what had happened, but slowly in fragmented bits it came back to him. 

Spellman. 

Lucifer. 

Satan was Sabrina’s father yet how could that? Still, it made a strange kind of sense, her fierceness, her confidence in up-ending witch tradition. How else could she have been able to do all of that and come out on the other end unscathed each time? She had come back to life for Heaven’s sake. 

Had Sabrina suspected? 

And where was he? 

Then he remembered, the conjuring. He had bound Satan to him to save the world. 

No, that was bullshit, he had done it to save Sabrina. He didn’t give two shits about the rest of the world. But Sabrina was safe and that was all that mattered to him. 

And where was he? In hell probably, but it didn’t look like hell. At least not how he had imagined it. It looked like he was in an old-fashioned cottage. It was cozy and he was lying on a plush bed. The only strange thing to him was that the flames in the fireplace were blue. 

Spellman his heart ached just thinking about her. He wondered what she was doing right now. Satan in hell, he hoped she wasn’t with that farm boy. 

The door to his room opened and Mrs Woardwell or Lilith walked in. She looked different in her true form, but he still knew it was her. How he knew, he couldn’t say because she looked nothing like the school teacher. The only resemblance was that her hair was still brown. Otherwise, she was darker skinned, taller and slimmer than Sabrina’s teacher. 

“Oh good, you’re awake. Now is it Mr Scratch I am speaking to or Lucifer?” 

“Why would I be Lucifer?” 

“Oh, I don’t know,” she paused and sighed dramatically. “Perhaps because he will try to claim possession of your body. Though not to fear. In human form, that is to say mortal flesh and bone, he is far less powerful than in his own body. So even if he does put in an appearance, I’m certain this lovely prison of mine should suffice.” 

“Prison?” Nick said. “This looks like Mrs Woardwell’s cottage.” 

“Yes, well,” she threw her hands out and clasped them together again. “What can I say? I grew fond of the place.” 

Nick smiled. “And Sabrina how is she?” 

“Powerful and free last I saw her, but grieving you,” Lilith said. 

That shouldn’t have made him happy, but it did. He couldn’t help himself. He wanted Sabrina to miss him, even if it was stupid and fleeting. Grieving him could only mean she was going to eventually move on, which was a good thing. He wanted her to move on and live her life to the fullest. He just wished he could be there with her. Instead, farm boy would probably get that honor. 

“Don’t be jealous,” Lilith scolded. “She loves you and made me promise to take care of you, which is the only reason you’re not currently suffering severe torture.” 

“What?” Nick stared at her. 

“Oh, it’s nothing personal, Mr Scratch,” Lilith said innocently. “It’s more to do with the person inside of you. Lucifer Morningstar has done some things to me over the century that deserves revenge. For instance, denying me the rightful place as Queen of Hell after everything I’ve done for him.” 

“I’m sorry?” Nick said tentatively. 

He had never really liked Mrs Woardwell when he thought she was just another witch. Now? He liked and trusted her even less. 

“Oh, it’s nothing to be sorry for. I got him in the end, didn’t I?” Lilith laughed. “Anyhow, if you need anything at all, just ring this bell.” 

Lilith pointed to a bell on the wall and disappeared. 

Which left Nick entirely alone with his thoughts. Since he was looking at an eternity in hell, sequestered to keep the dark lord trapped that was bleak. Bleaker still was the idea of Sabrina moving on with the Farm Boy. He wanted her to be happy and to move on, but it still cut. Yet perhaps, he couldn’t resist the idea even though it would likely cause him pain later just to think about it. But maybe one day in the future, he would get to see Sabrina. After all, witches went to a special circle in hell, didn’t they? Still, if that was true, it would mean Sabrina was dead, which wasn’t a pleasant thought. 

“Oh stop whining about the girl,” a smooth voice at the back of his mind drawled. “She was never meant for you. You must have known that.” 

“What the actual fuck?” Nick said aloud. 

“Oh, right. You didn’t think this through did you warlock?” the voice snickered. “You bound me to you and now here I am. Inside of your mind for all of eternity.” 

“Dark lord?” 

“Lucifer please. Let’s not stand on ceremony now that we are so intimately acquinted.” 

“Unholy shit,” Nick muttered and ran his hand through his hair. “You’re in my head.” 

“Yes, I am. And you needn’t speak aloud I can hear your every thought.” 

“Great, just great. Would you shut up? You’re giving me a headache.” 

There was a throbbing pain starting between his eyes and he rubbed the spot. It felt like a migraine. 

“I’m giving you a headache? Fitting isn’t it? After all, you did betray me and if I ever escape your body, I can assure you, I’ll do worse.” 

Nick snorted. “Like Spellman would ever let you destroy the world.” 

“Curious, you have faith in her. The girl, who was meant to be my Queen yet you have no faith in me. Your King, the ruler of Hell and the one true God.” 

“She’s your daughter.” 

“So?” 

“So you’re creepy and I’ll rot away here in for the rest of eternity before I ever let you near Spellman again.” 

“Her name is MORNINGSTAR!” Lucifer’s voice thundered through his mind. 

Nick groaned. He clutched his head in pain and fell to his knees. 

“Her name is Sabrina Spellman,” Nick said from between clenched teeth. The pain was overbearing, black spots danced before his eyes. “And you will stay away from her.” 

“For now yes, as I have no choice, but it is her birthright,” he chuckled. “And I can’t content myself with your memories of her. They are delicious.” 

Bile rose at the back of his throat. 

XXX 

Sabrina felt the hairs at the nape of her neck stand on end. Next to her, Salem lay flat, he hissed, his ears pressed down. 

“What’s that?” Theo asked stopping nervously. 

“Theo, hush for a moment,” Sabrina said. 

At the same time as Roz shouted: “RUN!” 

Sabrina didn’t wait for her to say anything else and neither did the others. As a group, they ran forward in a blind panic. Salem jumped onto a large boulder in a cluster. They were the only hiding spot in this barren land. He dove for cover behind it and Sabrina followed her familiar. The others came with her. As a group, they huddled behind the massive boulder, hardly daring to breathe. 

Then she heard it. A heavy slithering sound unlike anything she had ever heard before. Salem was alert, ears raised high and ready to pounce. Sabrina didn’t dare move, didn’t dare summon her magic in case it alerted the creature to their presence. 

The slithering sound was soon followed by a hiss. Cold dread slid down her spine and she froze. 

Whatever that demon was, it sounded big. And banishing demons did little good when you were on their territory. 

The slithering sounded started to come closer and closer until it sounded like it was on top of them. 

Out of nowhere, something burst forth from underneath the ground. It broke the sand and earth beneath their feet. Sabrina went sailing through the air and landed painfully on the ground. She coughed up sand and rolled onto her elbows. Stars danced in front of her eyes and she could just make out the sight of a giant snake demon sinking it’s fangs into Theo’s arm. 

“No!” she shouted. 

With her words came an explosion of power. It created a ripple effect that knocked the demon back. But it also threw Theo along with it like a rag doll. 

Slowly, she struggled to her feet and struggled to pull the demon alarm out of her bag. 

Salem threw himself at the demon in his goblin form. He started to tear it to shreds, but the snake bit him. Acting quickly, she blew the whistle. A terrible high-pitched shriek came out of it and the demon dissolved, vanishing. 

Roz and Harvey ran to Theo and Sabrina followed behind, limping. Sabrina was still injured, but it was nothing compared to Theo and Salem, they had to take priority. Roz and Harvey made it to Theo so she landed next to Salem. 

His bite was terrible, it was already starting to turn green. Pus was leaking from it and if it had been any deeper, it would have cut him in half. 

“What was that thing?” Harvey said. 

“A demon,” Sabrina said cursing herself for not having learned more in conjuring class. 

If only Nick were here, he would know what antidote to use. Like he had said, he was the best conjurer and binder in the coven since her father. 

Yet some deeper instinct inside of her took over. Maybe a long lost memory or some other kind of magic that came with these new powers of hers, but she abruptly, she knew what to do. 

Tears of a mermaid. 

Aunt Hilda had packed some, saying just in case. Frantically, she scrambled through her backpack and extracted the vial. She dripped some onto Salem’s wound. Almost instantly, his flesh started to knit back together and the pus disappeared. 

“Oh, Salem,” she sighed. 

Then she rushed to Theo. His wound was worse. The bone was portruding and the arm seemed to be hanging onto one strip of skin. Thankfully, if it had come off even mermaid tears wouldn’t have been able to mend the arm. 

She dripped more mermaid tears onto his wound. And the same thing happened. First once the wound had begun to heal did Sabrina notice Theo was unconscious. 

“I think he passed out from the pain,” Roz said. 

“Good thing,” Harvey said. 

Sabrina nodded in agreement. 

With the crisis past, she sat down and just breathed. Salem sauntered over, back in cat form. He purred in content and settled down next to her. She scratched him behind the ears. 

Theo stirred. Roz held his head and poured some water from a canteen into his mouth. Theo swallowed and sat up slowly. He blinked, looking confused, but otherwise unharmed. 

“Was that a giant snake?” 

“Yeah, well kind of,” Sabrina grimaced. “It was a demon. I’m not sure what kind.” 

“How did you know how to heal the wound if you didn’t know what kind of demon it was, Brina?” Harvey asked and she could hear the sceptisism in his voice. 

When she looked at him, she saw it. Harvey was freaked out and so she realized she couldn’t tell him everything. Not anymore. 

“I remembered hearing something about mermaid tears and demon poison,” she said with a shrug. “It was kind of a longshot, but what choice did I have?” 

“Good thinking,” Roz said with an encouraging smile. 

“I’ll say,” Theo agreed. 

“Look if you guys want to turn back, I don’t blame you,” Sabrina said meaning every word. “But whatever you decide, I’m going to keep going.” 

Salem meowed in protest. 

“Not you Salem. I know you’d never abandon me,” Sabrina smiled wistfully and scratched him behind his ears again. 

“I’m not going back,” Theo said. 

“Me either,” Roz said. 

Harvey looked a little green, but he nodded in agreement with the others. “I’m not leaving you here either.” 

Why did Sabrina have the nagging feeling, Harvey would be happy to go if only the rest of them would go with her? Of course, it made sense, he didn’t care about Nick. Nick wasn’t his friend, he was Sabrina’s boyfriend. But the thought made her bristle. Nick had saved Harvey and his father’s life. He had risked his own life all because Sabrina had asked him to before they were even together. Even now, Nick had defied the dark lord just to save Sabrina and the rest of the world. They all owed Nick their lives, they owed him the world. And the idea that someone, anyone would be willing to leave him here to rot for the rest of eternity? Well it filled her with fury. 

“Then let’s keep going,” Sabrina said smiling and looking at Salem. 

Salem purred and started to lead the way. Sabrina and the others followed. Theo loped up next to her and looked at her curiously. 

“No offence Sabrina and I know Salemn isn’t a normal cat, but why are we following a cat?” 

Sabrina’s answering smile was knowing and sly. “You said it Theo. Salem isn’t a normal cat.” 

“It’s alright, Theo,” Roz said pushing her glasses up her nose. “The cunning tells me following Salem is the right move.” 

Harvey looked a little queasy, but he didn’t argue. 

XXX 

What time it was when they were ready to turn, Sabrina had no idea. In this strange desert landscape where the sun never seemed to stop shining from its strange place in the sky. It cast a bizarre red glow. It left Sabrina feeling unsettled and disoriented. Her watch had stopped ticking and the batteries had died in her friends’ watches as well. Salem meowed and she understood. The confusion was all a part of the hellish landscapes design. Intended to confuse the souls of the dead and any mortal foolish enough to wander through the gates of hell. 

Foolish? Is that what I am? Sabrina wondered. Aunt Z certainly thought so on a regular basis, but Sabrina preferred to view herself as brave. 

“I think we should sleep in shifts,” Sabrina said. 

“And how will we know the time if all our watches are broken?” Harvey asked showcasing his broken watch. 

“Uhm -” Sabrina grimaced. 

“Why don’t we just wake each other whenever we get worried we will fall asleep?” Roz suggested. “How does that sound?” 

“Yeah, that sounds great,” Theo said enthuistically. 

“I guess that could work,” Harvey said. 

“Great then we have a plan,” Sabrina said feeling relieved. 

They got their sleeping beds setup and made a schedule. Sabrina was scheduled to take first watch because Roz argued she would need sleep the most after staying up all of last night, preparing for this trip. 

As Sabrina was lying down in her sleeping bag, Salem jumped onto her legs. Theo yawned and sighed. Harvey was sitting with a shotgun in his lap and Roz was sleeping next to him. She had fallen asleep the second she lay down. 

“You know for a Fright Gang expidition this hasn’t been so bad so far,” Theo said chuckling. 

“Theo, did you hit your head?” Sabrina siad seriously. “Because I don’t know what trip you are on, but it’s our first day and we have almost died once.” 

“Yeah, once,” Theo said mischievously. “I’m counting that as a good day. I mean, we’ve been through worse. Remember the witches and oh yeah, Satan trying to end the world?” 

Sabrina laughed. “True. Today has been a win.” 

“Assuming we survive the night. Is it night?” 

“Honestly? Your guess is as good as mine.” 

“This is so weird,” Theo said with a laugh. “But at least it’s an adventure.” 

Sabrina rolled onto her side and looked at Theo. 

“Can I ask you something?” 

“Anything.” 

“Why did you come? Was it just for me?” 

“No, Nick saved all of us and it’s what Dorothea would do.” 

Sabrina smiled. Dorothea must have been a brave woman and her influence on Theo, it was incredible. He was so much more confident than he had been. Or maybe that was just a natural result of transitioning. 

XXX 

Sabrina woke later when Roz shook her awake. 

“Brina, you have to wake up,” Roz murmured. “I just can’t stay awake any longer.” 

“Of course, it’s not a problem.” 

Sabrina rubbed the sleep from her eyes and got up. She wandered over to the rock where Roz had been keeping watch. Salem lay down in front of her, his head on his paws. His tail swung lazily from side to side. He was resting, but alert in case something happened. She scratched him behind the ears. 

Being on watch, she would have thought the problem was staying awake. As it turned out, the problem was boredom. She was sure she had been sitting there for nearly a day straight when a rustling sound nearby caught her attention. Salem’s ears perked up as well. He was on his feet in seconds. 

Sabrina rose to her feet as well. She started chanting a protective spell, willing it to shield all of them. The rustling noise disappeared and Salem relaxed again. 

“Salem, do you know what that was?” 

Some kind of demon. 

“But do you know which demon?” Sabrina pressed, this was important. 

I’m not a demonologist – Salem meowed his response. 

Sabrina rolled her eyes. “I know that, Salem.” 

It felt unwise to stay any longer after the mysterious demon. So she woke her friends and they were on the move again. After several hours the desert landscape gave way to new scenery. This time it was a jungle and everything appeared to be several shades too green. This new landscape should have made Sabrina feel better, but it felt every bit as foreboding as the empty desert landscapes. In some ways, the cover of trees and bushes and tall grass was worse. Anything could be lurking in there. 

Salem complained. 

“I know, boy I don’t like this either,” Sabrina said scanning the area cautiously. “There has to be a quicker way through here.” 

An idea struck. It was like being struck by a bolt of lightning. It felt so absurdly simple, she should have thought of it sooner. Her magic worked by willing things into existence and that was exactly what she could do to find the quickest way to Nick. 

“Guys, hold up, I think I have an idea,” Sabrina said with a knowing smile. 

Roz touched her hand and after a moment, she grinned. 

“Yes, you do and I think it’s a good one.” 

“So what are you waiting for? Go for it,” Theo slapped her on the shoulder. 

Sabrina closed her eyes. She envisioned a glowing path. One that would protect them from all of the evil creatures in hell. It shone a golden glow, keeping them warm and encased. She felt her magic begin to tingle as it spread and when she opened her eyes, she saw the path had manifested itself. 

Salem purred his approval. The others stared at it in awe. 

“It feels safe,” Roz said reaching for it and allowing her hand to drop before she could touch it. 

“C’mon Fright Gang,” Sabrina said feeling cheerier than she had in weeks. 

They walked into the golden light. As soon as she was encased inside of it, SAbrina felt safe. She knew instinctively that she was safe from all harm in here. It filled her with warmth. Salem purred in content and brushed his tail against her legs. 

As they followed the glowing light, the talk became looser and easier. They laughed more and soon, they had all but forgotten they were in Hell. 

Hours later, when they happened upon a castle, the reality of their location sank in. Sabrina walked striaght into Harvey’s back. He had been ahead of her and stopped when he saw the castle. 

“Ow!” Sabrina complained rubbing her forehead. 

“Sorry, you alright, Brina?” 

“I’ll live,” she grumbled. 

“Who do you think lives in there?” Theo asked. 

“Nothing good,” Roz said in a church whisper. 

“Don’t you mean no one good?” Theo’s voice was nervous. 

“I mean nothing,” Roz replied. 

Sabrina swallowde and stared up at the castle. 

A dark shadow came pouring out of like smoke, except it was moving too fast. The smoke drew closer and the golden glow disappeared. 

Sabrina froze. 

“Sabrina - sabrina – what is that?” 

“What do we do?” 

“Sabrina! Sabrina! Sabrina!” 

She couldn’t move, all she could was stare at the black smoke. It moved like a living, breathing thing and it was coming for them, ready to swallow them whole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At the end, I am so sorry about the long wait between chapters. I'm afraid I kind of lost steam after writing the first chapter. I'm working on a human AU and I'm hoping it will spark inspiration for this fic as well. Thank you for everyone, who has commented, bookmarked and read this fic! I'm fireismyelement97 on tumblr if you want to stay in the loop about the updates for this fic and the human AU I'm working on :)   
> \- Izzy

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please leave a comment and let me know what you thought of this chapter :) I am fireismyelement97 on tumblr if you want to be kept in the loop or send me an ask for a drabble request.  
> \- Izzy


End file.
